Sound of heaven
by murai-sakura
Summary: Kai tries to find comfort but that's prett hard to find. He's sad and broken but he finds peace in the singing of a mysterious girl. (ONE-SHOT)


Don't blame me but this is gonna be another beyblade fic. I love Kai so much, I think this is gonna be about him again. An angel that's singing will do some serious things to Kai. A strange fic, but nice.  
  
Kai:....  
  
F: Well, he's not changed one tiny bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters, personalities or dying-products.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sound of heaven  
  
Kai was running down the lit street....  
  
His feet made splashing sounds when he touched the rimpling water on the ground, that fell from the dark, cold sky...  
  
Quikly, Kai whiped away the blood from his face, that was dripping out of a scar on his forhead...  
  
A dead end.... Kai came to the end of the street, the sound of his feet echoing far away...  
  
Tears were almost falling out of his crimson eyes... but almost, is not nearly yet...  
  
The streetlights were shining brightly in the dark night, making a sad background... rain continued to fall from the sky...  
  
Somewhere, a dog was barking, braking the silence of the starless night...  
  
Life, was like an undanceable waltz, a dance you wanted to performe perfectly, but never, you succeeded...  
  
Kai walked away again, trying to find a quiet spot, a spot where he could be his silent self, where he could cry...  
  
He found his spot. A streetcorner covered completly by trees, big trees that were closing in the spot, only showing the shadows in the endless night...  
  
Kai sat in the corner, and cried. Everything that he was holding back today was now dripping out of his eyes...  
  
Kai grabbed his blade and smiled when he saw the red picture of his Dranzer. The phoenix, the bird of life, the eagle of fire...  
  
Kai's gray hair fell in front of his face when he layed his head on his lifted knies...  
  
If only he could wake up, wake up for one second, trying to avoid falling asleep again, trying to avoid the nightmare that kept coming back...  
  
Call my name.... say I'm worth something, and I will live again....  
  
Impossible, no one seemed to know his name, he was the lonely guy.  
  
Kai jurked his head up when suddenly, he heared quik footsteps....  
  
A girl was running towards his little spot but stopped just in time to avoid seeing Kai...  
  
It seemed like the girl had been crying, her eyes were red and her face looked wet...  
  
Kai observed the girl, he kept looking at her with a certain interest...  
  
Suddenly, the girl went to sit on a stone stairway, under a streetlight and then suddenly, like it was the most normal thing in the world, she started to sing...  
  
It was a slow and dramatic tone, but it was really beatifull. Kai listened to her song in amazement, trying to understand her feelings and trying to understand the new feelings he was having...  
  
Sitting by the fireplace  
  
Holding back the wind  
  
Trying to ignore the pain and tears that start to flow  
  
Trying to ignore him, trying to avoid  
  
The newest pain in my chest  
  
My heart skips a beat  
  
No more  
  
Please no more...  
  
If only I had listened  
  
And died when I was born  
  
That way I should have missed  
  
The awefull pain  
  
This world stands for...  
  
That's where the girl stopped, tears starting to flow out of her beatifull blue eyes...  
  
Kai almost wanted to walk towards her, he wanted to comfort her, but he was too scared and stayed where he was...  
  
Kai watched how the girl danced the undanceable waltz of life...  
  
When the girl stopped crying, she walked away again, leaving Kai, who was clearly surprised and under a spell from the beatifull voice of the girl with the blue eyes...  
  
When no footsteps could be heared anymore, Kai crawled from beneath the bushes, having a plan to see her again...  
  
The next day, it was a warm day, a day where everyone wanted an icecream or a glass of icecold coke...  
  
Kai was thinking about the girl instead of ice, he really wanted to see her again...  
  
Tonight he would go back, if the girl would return as well, she could sing again. Kai wanted to hear that heavenly voice so badly, he could hardly wait...  
  
Kai was dreaming so hard he didn't even remembered his home again, or who lived there as well...  
  
He opened the door, eyes closed, and hands in pockets...  
  
Once inside, he handed over his jacket to the butler and went to his own, chillie and very small room...  
  
He layed on his bed, eyes closed, but awake when suddenly, he heard the door open...  
  
Voltaire, Kai's grandfather walked in, together with Boris. It was time for his training...  
  
Kai sighed, not even caring anymore, hoping he would be done soon...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the horrible training with Boris, Kai ran outside...  
  
The blood that was coming from his nose dripped on the sidewalk. Kai didn't even care, he wanted to sit in his spot as fast as possible...  
  
When he finally arrived at the dark spot, he dived in the shadows and went to sit in a comfortable position...  
  
Kai waited and waited an when he thought she wouldn't come anymore, he heard the sound of swift footsteps once again...  
  
It was the girl and Kai was really reliefed he didn't sneak away for nothing...  
  
She did the same thing as before, and she sang, the same song as before...  
  
Tears were starting to fall from Kai's eyes, the song was so touching for him, it was as if the angels had come to comfort him...  
  
For some reason, the comfortig melody worked...  
  
After the girl was finished, she left again, leaving a dreaming Kai...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, when Kai came home, it was odly quiet inside the big mansion...  
  
After a few minutes of looking around the telephone rang...  
  
Kai took up the phone and listened to a very calming voice. His eyes became bigger with the second and he started to laugh...  
  
It seemed as if the cops had arrested Boris and Voltaire...  
  
Kai was trilled, he was released from the pain and torture of his grandfather....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A few jears later we can still see Kai sneak over to the silent streetcorner, covered by the trees...  
  
And still, we can see him enjoy the peacefull singing of the girl with the heavenly voice...  
  
She wasn't sad anymore, she was happy, but every night, she came to sing her songs, in the shadow of the moon, to dance the undanceable waltz...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, that was all, hope you enjoyed this crazy fic...  
  
Kai:...  
  
F: -_-  
  
Please review 


End file.
